The Dream of Reality
by HereGoesMyReputation
Summary: Yep, one year on and my crush on Axel is still plaguing my everyday life. But what if one day, he confessed his feelings to me, and we live happily ever after. Nah, that's just a dream that's never going to become a reality… ONESHOT - apologies if rating is incorrect for story.


**Summary: **** Yep, one year on and my crush on Axel is still plaguing my everyday life. But what if one day, he confessed his feelings to me, and we live happily ever after. Nah, that's just a dream that's never going to become a reality… ONESHOT. **

**A/N: **Sorry for the crappy summary, this was just a story that I randomly thought of one day, and started writing. I'm not very good at writing summaries, so I wouldn't be surprised if this story didn't get any views, or reviews. However, any feedback is appreciated :-D To be honest, while I'm writing this, I'm not even sure when I'm going to post this up, or if I will. Also, sorry for the same cover image, I can't get another photo onto it because I can't remember how to do it :S

Well anyways, please ENJOY! :D

**The Dream of Reality**

**Chapter 1 **

As per usual, the school bell went off, marking the end of third period and the beginning of fourth. Our teacher told us to pack our bags, and go to our next lesson quickly as we finished our class a bit later than we were meant to. I walked out of the cramped classroom and rushed down the stairs. Geography next, where I'd sit next to… *gulp*Axel. My heart had already started beating at an unhealthy pace as I mentally said his name. I walked out of the main school block and walked towards Geography. Axel had been my crush for over a year now, it all started in year 10 that I started to develop feelings for Axel, we were told to sit next to each other because Axel needed extra help with his work, and Mr Strife, our teacher, thought that I was the best person to do it. Ever since then, my feelings have just grown stronger, every Geography lesson I would look forward to, but butterflies would soon fill my stomach. This would result in my constant stuttering, and stammering whenever I spoke to him.

"Hey Rox, what's up?" my best friend, Sora, asked me. I smiled and relaxed for a bit while we both walked over the grass to get to class.

"Nothing really, how was sitting next to the love of your life in English?" I joked, by love of his life, of course I meant Riku.

Sora whacked my arm playfully, "shh! He's right there!" Sora pointed over to Riku, who was hanging around with Axel, Demyx and Kairi, I swallowed at the sight of Axel laughing. It was painful for Sora to see Riku with Kairi, considering that they were going out, and had done for over a year. I patted his shoulder, hoping to assure him that he would still have a chance, but we both knew it was weak.

We were standing outside our Geography class in a line, waiting for Mr Strife to call us in. Sora and I were chatting about mindless things, but I didn't focus properly, as all I could see was Axel in the corner of my eye, chatting up Naminé. My heart sank, this was the thing I hated most about liking Axel, he was straight. He would always be chatting up girls, or giving them suggestive looks in class, I pretended not to care, but I would always die bit, by bit inside.

"Okay, quieten down class. Come on in!" Mr Strife announced cheerfully, holding the wooden door open for the class to pile in. I sat down in my seat quietly, luckily my table was right next to the window, so whenever I wanted to I could just look outside and admire the view from three storeys up.

"Hey Roxas, wassup?" Axel sat down next me, his sweet smell of cinnamon filling my nose.

"U-urgh, n-nothing…" I managed to stifle "H-how about you?"

"Eh, same old, same old, how's Sora by the way?" Axel asked, I stared at him, wondering why he had such a sudden interest in Sora.

"H-he's good."

"You wouldn't know if he has a crush on Riku would you?" Axel whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"U-u-urm…no he doesn't…"

"Oh okay, just wondering…" Axel whispered, going back to his work. I scowled down at my book, doodling on the corner. Why is he asking that sort of question?

"Anyway, how's your Dad? Out of hospital is he?"

"No, not yet, he's healing from his operation, but he seems to be doing okay." My father was the Mayor of our town, Hollow Bastion, so I would always be asked of his condition because he would always be plastered across the press.

"Hey Rox?"

"Hmm?" My stomach started jumping around inside my body, while my brain thought of many stupid scenarios of what Axel was about to say.

"Why did you go to this school?" Axel turned from his work and stared at me, my heart sank as the scenarios that I had thought of turned to dust.

"Well, it's the closest one to my home." I frowned down at my work, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, your father is the mayor, he could send you to any school you wanted, you could have gone to a boarding school, or a private one, why would you go to a rundown school like this?"

"I did go to a boarding school once, but it was dreadful, all the people there were stuck up snobs, and I hated it. They would look down on everyone who was below their status, all their heads were so far up their arses they couldn't see the hurt they were causing when they would make fun of people who weren't as fortunate as them. So I told my parents of how I felt, they got me out of that hellhole and gave me the choice of what school to go to, I chose here and I've been here ever since."

"Well Roxas, I'm glad you chose to go here." Axel whispered, my eyes widened and my heart began to beat fast.

"Why are you glad I came here?" I asked, my heart was beating faster at the second.

"Well, if you didn't come here, my Geography lessons would be agonisingly boring, anyway; of course I'd be glad you came. You're my friend aren't you?" I shut my eyes painfully, hiding my face from Axel with my hand. Yep, we're just friends…

"Anyway, what's the answer to number 8?" Axel asked, sometimes I was sure that he was just using me for the answers.

"Iceland, you should know. We learnt about it last lesson, which was less than 24 hours ago."

Axel chuckled, writing down the answer. "Well, I can't be a genius all the time Rox." I smiled at Axel's humour; the only thing he was a genius at was making my heart beat triple the amount it's meant to.

"Hey, Rox what are you do-"

"Mr Flame, will you please shut up!" Mr Strife shouted, the whole class stared at Axel, yet he didn't seem affected at all. "I am trying to teach my class, is that okay with you?"

"No, that's fine Cloud. Please, go on, I'm sure the class would love to hear more about volcanoes." Axel said smiling; I bit my lip, knowing that Axel was making his way across dead man's land.

"It's Mr Strife to you Flame; now get out of my classroom!" Mr Strife yelled angrily, Axel stood up as cool as ice and walked out of the classroom, smirking at Mr Strife as he left. I wondered silently about Axel's and Mr Strife's relationship, how did Axel know his name when he wouldn't even let other teachers know it? It didn't make sense.

The bell went once again, and we were told to pack our bags and head off to lunch. I was about to walk out before a bright yellow post-it note fell to the floor, I picked it up and read what I recognised to be Axel's scruffy handwriting.

'_Rox, meet me at the bottom of the field at lunch. Axel'_

After reading through it over and over again, I race out of the classroom, not bothering to tell Sora of my whereabouts. Inside I knew that this could just be a lunch meeting, or a sick joke, but for now I didn't care. I had to meet Axel and find out for myself.

I made my way across the school fields, avoiding the game of rugby, which was apparently the equivalent to Rugby World cup according to the competitive players. I started to walk at normal pace as I saw Axel, my breathing started to increase, and so did my heart rate. Why did Axel ask me to meet him? Why?

"Hey Rox, glad you came." Axel smirked, he was leaning against the school fence smoking, I smiled and walked closer towards him.

"What did you want to meet me for?" I asked, Axel threw the cigarette to the floor and looked around him to see if anyone was looking.

I frowned at his strange behaviour, and looked around myself, though I'm not really sure what for.

"What's wrong?" Axel's usual cocky attitude had disappeared, and now his face was deadly serious.

"You're what's wrong…"

"Um, excuse me?" I took a shaky breath, what was he going on about?

"You have some kind of control over me whenever you're around. It's unnerving, and just annoying. At first, I had no idea what it was, I just thought I was going through some kind of phase or something, but I've finally realised, a year on, it's definitely not a phase. It's something more than that…" Axel explained, yet I still didn't understand a single thing he was going on about.

"What Axel? What is this mysterious _phase-that-isn't-a-phase_?!"

Axel growled, and rubbed his forehead. "Look, I really like you, okay?!" My heart was beating incredibly fast, and the butterflies must have gone into overload because they were fluttering like crazy. Without thinking, I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. He was obviously shocked at first, but he soon welcomed it and hugged me back.

"I like you too Axel." I whispered into his ear, I didn't care that his multiple ear piercings were stabbing my face, this was what I wanted for so long. We soon broke away, and stared into each other's eyes.

"How long have you felt the same?" Axel took my right hand, and kissed it.

"Ever since you started sitting next to me, my feelings had just grown stronger." I swallowed, and couldn't help but think about the warm touch of Axel's hands against mine. "You would drive me crazy, the flirting with Naminé, Kairi and all the other girls in our class made feel so lost. I always tried to tell myself that you liked girls, just to stop these feelings, but it didn't work."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that Rox. I was just… so confused. I had always thought that I'd be straight. I mean, my brother is gay and he was looked down upon because of it, and I wanted to become the child that everyone was proud of, and I always told myself that I'd have a wife and kids and that would be it. So I tried to go against what my heart was telling me."

"Axel, there's nothing wrong with being gay, and I'm so glad that you've told me this, because I've wanted this for long." He caressed my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. I melted at the touch; this was what I had waited so long for, and it was worth it.

"Good, because I've come to my senses, and I'm so glad I did." He started leaning in, I tilted my head back so I could look at him properly, and be in reach of his soft, pink lips. I stood on my tiptoes, and he gave me a deep, and loving kiss. I smiled into it, wrapping my arms around his neck. My insides felt all gooey, and all I could feel were his lips against mine, giving me spine-tingling sensations that I had been day-dreaming about for the past year.

Axel soon pulled away, and looked me straight in the eyes, "Will you be my boyfriend Roxas?"

I grinned and kissed him again, "Yes, yes I will Axel Flame."

"Roxas, I can't believe that it's taken so long for me to-"

Then everything went black.

"Ow." I moaned as I sat up in my bed, I held my sore head. That must have been the third time that I have dreamt about Axel, all ending in us kissing, and stating that we were together as a couple. I looked around my room, but what was I looking for? Was I expecting to see Axel in the corner of my room bearing flowers and chocolates? Of course that was a dream. Hang on, why did my head hurt so much? I felt around where the pain was worse, shocked to find a big lump that seemed to be pulsing with pain. I mentally argued with myself, trying to remember anything that I could have done to be in so much pain.

*_Bing*_

A message on my phone popped up, it was from Axel. Great, my heart was already pulsing, he was probably with Naminé, I think he said he was meeting up with her today…

'_Hey babe, hope you're feeling better, are you still up for meeting later? I can't wait to see you, I honestly can't stop thinking about you and your beautiful eyes.'_

I tapped my phone in anger, writing a message back to Axel. Has Sora told him that I like him? Even if Sora did, how could Axel, one of my best friends, think it would be fine to mess me around like this and make me feel even worse about my uncontrollable feelings?

'_Piss off Axel, why the fuck did you send me that bullshit? Besides, it's not like we're actually friends anyway, so I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised of your typical crap.' _

I sent the message, about to chuck my phone across the room before three small taps knocked on the door.

"Come in." I saw Zack poke his head round the door, smiling as he saw me.

"Hey not-so-little-bro, how are you feeling?" He walked over to my bed, ruffling my hair. Zack was my half-brother really, but I wasn't going to treat him any differently, I've grown up thinking that he was my brother, so what difference does it make?

I winced at his thoughtlessness, "Don't do that Zack that hurts." Zack's smiled faded quickly.

"Sorry Rox, anyway how's your noggin?"

"Eh, hurts like hell and I feel a little bit weird, but I'll cope. What happened anyway?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head slowly, trying to minimise the sharp pains. "Well, apparently you were talking to Axel in the field and you got hit by a rugby ball."

"Oh okay, it must have been a good throw if it knocked me out!" I chuckled, but soon realisation hit me, and my eyes widened. "Why was I in the field with Axel?"

Zack scoffed, chuckling, "You should know, he is your boyfriend!"

I covered my mouth in shock, "My b-b-b-boyfriend?!"

"Rox, how don't you remember? Maybe we should take you to the doctors, I'm getting a bit concerned with you right now."

"N-no," I looked at my phone again, seeing the dreadful message that I had sent Axel. "Zack, I need to go out for an hour." I got out of bed and pulled on some old clothes that I had found.

Zack pulled me back when I tried to walk out, "Hey, I don't think so Rox, you've obviously suffered a lil' memory loss, so I think you should go to the Docs."

I desperately tried to pull away, "No, Zack, you don't understand. I sent a terrible message to Axel when he was just asking if I was alright. I need to explain before he ends our relationship that's only begun!" Zack stared at me, contemplating in his head whether he should let me go.

Zack sighed, defeated, "Alright, but you have to be back in half an hour or I'll tell Dad." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Zack!" I pulled away from our hug, and raced down the stairs, trying to ignore the pain of my sore head. I opened the front door, not expecting to see what I did…

"What the fuck is wrong with you Roxas?" Axel spoke, with sadness in his voice.

"Look Axel, I'm sorry, I woke up and completely forgot what happened yesterday. Zack had to remind me." I explained, but Axel just laughed and shook his head.

"What happened yesterday obviously didn't mean that much if you forgot it."

I frowned, and walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Axel, I was knocked out by a rugby ball, please understand that just because I needed reminding of what happened doesn't mean that it meant nothing to me, beca-"

"Rox, that text should have at least triggered something. It took a lot of balls to say what I did, I wasn't going to tell you at all, but as soon as I saw you sitting in your seat, looking up so innocently with your beautiful blue eyes, I suddenly got a wash of courage to tell you." Axel wiped away a tear that had fallen down his cheek, "You were worth all that waiting Rox, because you're…perfect." I ignored the tears that had started to pour down my cheeks and ran into his arms, but Axel gently pushed me away.

"So it's just a shame that you don't feel the same way…" Axel whispered, about to walk away.

I pulled him back and kissed him, once again feeling all the sensations that I had remembered I'd felt yesterday.

"What happened yesterday meant everything to me Axel." I smiled through my tears, "So I can't believe that you thought it meant nothing to me."

Axel smiled and pulled me into a long-awaited hug, I took in his sweet smell of cinnamon, and musky smell of cigarettes. Despite my hate for cigarettes, I hugged him tighter and breathed in with more force.

"Are you smelling me?" Axel chuckled; I pulled away and nodded, trying to hide my blushing cheeks with my long-sleeved top.

Axel pulled my hands away from my cheeks, "Don't do that. You're perfect, so don't try to hide anything of you. And Rox, I'm sorry for acting like such a girl, I know that it meant a lot to you." I grinned goofily and hugged him again, Axel hugged me back tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"Are you girls going to come inside?" Zack broke our loving silence, "It's starting to rain."

"Coming in?" I looked up to meet Axel's acid green eyes, which seemed to brighten up the dreary day.

Axel took my hand and kissed it, "Yeah, got nothing else to do I suppose." Axel winked, and I returned it, ignoring the cheeky remark. I walked back inside, ready for the adventures that Axel and I were ready to experience.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, it's a bit strange writing a one-shot, but I prefer it as I get to write stories and not worry about updates and all that stuff. This is completely irrelevant to this story, but I just want to say that I just watched 'The Great Gatsby' (yes I know it came out ages ago), and I constantly cried, it was ridiculous. However, it was an inspiration kind-of, as Gatsby would do anything for the person he loves. On another random note, I have an obsession with Leonardo DiCaprio. Anyway, weird, pointless paragraph over Hope you enjoyed the story.

See you later, old sport ;D

_~HereGoesMyReputation_


End file.
